villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rolo Lamperouge
Rolo Lamperouge (in Japanese: ロロ.ランペルージ, Roro Ranperūji), 16 years old, is a character introduced in the second season of Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2. He first started out as a major antagonist during the initial episodes of R2, but later became a major supporting character after he aligned himself with the Black Knights and aided Lelouch in his plans despite being hired to stop him in the first place. He is voiced by Takahiro Mizushima, while he is voiced by Spike Spencer in the English dub. Character History Rolo is a trained assassin during his life. He had use firearms at close range, but it is unknown what his real name is, but he quite frequently employs the codename "Rolo Haliburton". This exterior hides a ruthless and detached killer who will do whatever it takes to complete his mission. While working with the Britannian Secret Intelligence Service, he often stays in the background and simply listens, and isn't afraid to be very blunt of their faults. In the third episode of R2, he kills a member of the Intelligence Service simply for hearing part of his conversation about Geass with Villetta Nu. When Villeta questions how many of their own men he had killed (indicating a large body count), he merely replies, "This is the best and fastest method, right?". He is devoted to Lelouch despite his urge to kill Zero. He has also been heavily affected by his time with Lelouch. Because of this, he was easily manipulated into believing that Lelouch cares for him after Lelouch pretends to have saved his life. Lelouch originally planned to throw him away after he makes good use of him. Rolo is introduced in the second season as Lelouch's younger brother. He is unsociable and reserved, unlike his older brother, a trait which does not gain him many friends at school. His most prized possession is a locket given to him by Lelouch on his birthday. Rolo states that he refuses to believe that Lelouch meant what he said before, and as he dies Lelouch tells him that he's right, recognizing in his thoughts the lie he'd just told even then. Lelouch digs a grave for Rolo, leaving the locket on the marker. He muses that Rolo was the brother of Lelouch Lamperouge, the Ashford Academy student, not Lelouch vi Britannia, and that he will not waste the life Rolo gave him. Quotes *(To Lelouch) "All throughout my life, people have used me like a tool." *"I was used by the Orders" ..... "And then you used me, big brother. Yeah, maybe you've been using me for your ends right from the very start. But... only the time I spent with you seemed real!" ..... "It was... those memories... that finally made me... human!" *"I'm not... a tool! I do this... out of my own... free will... as a human being!" Navigation Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Male Category:Anti-Villain Category:Teenagers Category:Traitor Category:Terrorists Category:Remorseful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Grey Zone Category:Code Geass Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Deceased Category:One-Man Army Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Spy Category:Tragic Category:TV Show Villains Category:Murderer Category:Assassins Category:Military Category:Enforcer